fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Carol Fogg
Carol Fogg is one of the four main characters of Kokoro♡Clock Precure. She is a young engineer from Wonderland Kingdom. Carol's alter ego is Cure Jasmin and her catchphrase is "It's the logical conclusion!". Appearance Civilian form Carol has blue and straight hair with a large strand falling on her eye, and a tiny braid tied with a floral hairpin. She likes simple and practical clothes that remain elegant. She often wears a long, white skirt with a dark blue jacket and brown lace-up boots. Cure form As Cure Jasmin, she has light blue hair tied in a large ponytail on the side of her head and a small braid above the ear. She wears a little top hat with two golden gears and two purple feathers. She has a white shirt with a collar that covers his neck and wears a blue ribbon with a purple gem. Jasmin has leather fingerless gloves and leather corset with three cream-color stripes. She also has a big bow on her back and matching shoes with high-knee socks. Personality Carol has a cheerful, kind and enthusiastic personality. Curious about everything, she likes to discover new things, to experiment and to create. Although she has lived many difficult times, she tries to keep smiling and wants to believe in a future where her family will be reunited. Very passionate, she is easily carried away in a whirlwind of ideas and becomes impossible to catch up with. She quickly becomes absorbed if something pleases her. She may seem in some eyes crazy or eccentric, which is a compliment in her opinion. After she discovered the existence of video games, her classmates will call her the "geek" because she plays Nekoneko Quest RPG too much. She has a good will, even if sometimes her zany machines do not work very well and create disaster. She dreams of inventing something that will revolutionize the world or simply make people's lives more enjoyable - such as her engine that works thanks to carrots peel - and make her family proud. History Life in the Wonderland Kingdom Meeting her brother again Repairing Nemo's heart Cure Jasmin As Cure Jasmin, her color scheme is blue and her powers are chemistry-based. She can transform by unlocking the blue Cure Pendula with her Heart Key and saying: "Stop the time! Cure Pendula! Heart Clock... Wonder!" *'Intro: ' "With wisdom and peace! An ingenious explosion! Cure Jasmin!" Solo Attacks *'Jasmin Expérience' (first finisher) *'Jasmin Alembic' - Summons a huge flask above enemy's head. The flask breaks and causes damage. *'Jasmin Glycerin' - Summons two flasks that spill and creates a wave. The liquid solidifies and can have various uses. *'Jasmin Balloon' - Warps allies in a protective bubble. *'Jasmin Dopamine' - Increases allies' speed. Performed with Pretty Umbrella * Jasmin Cadenza (second finisher) * Jasmin Turbulence - Creates a strong whirlwind around the enemy and causes confusion. Group Attacks * Precure Schrödinger Solution - Performed with Cure Gear. Summons cats of light that run into the enemy and explode. Performed with Pretty Umbrella * Precure Fantastic Tourbillon (group finisher) Performed with Owlga in Wonderful Style * Precure Bal de Quatre (group finisher) Relationships *'Lewis Fogg' *'Maribel Boushizuku' *'Chise Kisaki' Etymology * Fogg - The name "Fogg" is a reference to Jules Verne's character from Around the World in Eighty Days, Phileas Fogg. * Carol'' ''- ''The names "Carol" and "Lewis" are references to ''Alice in Wonderland's author, Lewis Carroll. Songs Carol's voice actress, Kana Hanazawa, has provided her voice in image songs. Many of them include group songs with Karin Isobe, who voices Maribel, Yuri Komagata, who voices Chise, and Kokoro Kikuchi, who voices Lewis. Singles * YOU+ME = Mysterious Alchemy * Something Blue Duets * PARADOX ~ Time Travelers (along with Kokoro Kikuchi) * Flying with Elegance (along with Karin Isobe and Yuri Komagata) * With Everyone♪ Miracle of Hand-crafted Heart (along with Karin Isobe, Yuri Komagata and Kokoro Kikuchi) Trivia *Carol's birthday is December 18th, making her star sign Sagittarus. *Her favorite animal is rhinoceros. *Her favorite dish is potato chips, even if Chapelier says that potato chips are not a dish. *The canon Precure characters that inspired us to create Carol are mostly Saaya / Cure Ange and Lala / Cure Milky (and their tropes). Category:Blue Cures Category:Pretty Cure